Naruto the true king of the Underworld
by Darth Destructis
Summary: Naruto the king of the underworld
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Beal was the son of Zeakrom Beal. He was a super devil and he was a war veteran of the great war and the devil civil war.

However this story is not going to start in the great war or civil war. What would happen if naruto uzumaki was kidnapped and surrounded and betrayed by the anti Satan faction and sealed in another dimension. Watch as naruto Naruto take over the ninja world regain his memories and take over the high school dxd world as well.

Massive harem as well as crossover from other anime

* * *

They did it ! They finally won the devil civil war but not all people like it. Zeakrom beal formed great king of the under world and creator of the power of destruction was not happy. Reason is simple his oldest son naruto was to nice as a devil.

He did not meet up to the standards of what a Beal is supposed to be so he created a seal and a trap to put him in an other dimension.

"All I have to do is wait " he thought.

The next day.

As the soldiers where partying they had no clue that today would be the worse day in devil history. They would have to witness arguable the greatest general they have ever sever under. He was on par with Sirzechs. No stronger then and had even more magic power then him. His control over his power of destruction was be the then anyone's .

Zekram Beal came and do granulated his son

"You did son. You have made me roux to called you my son " he said.

"Dad ?" Naruto said in shock.

Zeakrom then tossed a cube at naruto and he was imprisoned in it.

"What the hell old man what did you just do ?!" Naruto said as he flared his power of destruction and tried to break it to no avail.

" The Beal council and I don't want you to be the next great king and if word got out that you lead the forces to defeat the original mouas then you would have the support of the people so... We are banishing you to another world. The my son "zekrom Beal said as his friends all fired at the barrier like prison but no affect.

" You will not speak not speak of this to anyone" the brat king said serouisly.

* * *

Meanwhile

Naruto was teleported to the world of ninja

But there is just one problem he is a baby and has blond hair as well blue eyes and three whiskers marks on each cheek.

"Alright I will seal the nine tails into my son naruto !" Mine to namikaze said.

He used the dealer death seal funeral it away. Then his parents died.

12 years later

Naruto does not member his last live.

"Hey naruto " Miami called out. He had white hair and ran skin as well is blue eyes and is a teacher and chunky that works at the ninja acedemy.

Hey sensei "Naruto said.

" Hey how would you like some extra credit to help you pass" mizuki said.

"Sure any thing to help me become a ninja" he said.

"Alright all I her you to do is get the forbidden scroll of dealing inside the hokage office" Miami said.

"Ok I will do that" naruto said.

Later

it was panick in kohona he told everyone and now naruto was in the clearing learning the shadow clone justu.

"There you are pass me the scroll" mizuku said.

"Huh mizuki what is going on ?!" Iruka said.

"Hey naruto do you want to know why everybody hates you"mizuki asked with hidden glee.

" Why ? " Naruto asked desperately.

"No ! It's against the law" iruka said.

"What law ?" Naruto asked.

" A law about you. You see the fourth hokage sealed the nine tails for inside of you. In other words you are the nine tailed fox. Now die " mizuki said as he flung his giant shiruken at naruto. Naruto was shaken to his core sweat dripping down his face. He was shaking so iruka was on top of naruto to take th blow.

Blood drop of iruka back.

He was in pain.

"Why ?" Naruto asked.

" because you are my student" iruka said.

"You know that's so sweet I want to barf ! You know I was going to save you for later but I will kill you now " mizuki said.

"Do that I will kill you" naruto said as he shouted shadow clone justu !

A hole bunch of naruto clones beat up mizuki. He was left on the grounded in a pic his own blood.

"Naruto close your eyes" iruka told him. Naruto did as told and he received his headband.

Naruto cried as he hugged him.

Later in the hokage office

"Thank you for your help in apprehending this traitor Naruto" the third hokage said kindly.

"No problem jiji" naruto said with a smile.

"Just so you know this will go on the record not as a A rank mission but an S-rank mission for the both of you" the third said .

"Sir" iruka said in shock.

"Um s-rank ?" Naruto asked with his head titled.

" Oh you don't know what mission ranks are well let me explain.

**D-rank** \- assigned to genin fresh from the Academy. They pose almost no risk to the ninja's life and usually consist of odd jobs like farming and babysitting work. The reward for a D-rank mission is between 5,000 and 50,000 ryō.

**C-rank** \- assigned to more experienced genin or chūnin. They are missions with little to no chance of combat against other ninja.[1] Examples are guarding people against bandits or highwaymen, background investigations, eliminating or capturing bandits or thieves, and capturing or suppressing wild animals. The reward for a C-rank mission is between 30,000 and 100,000 ryō.

**B-rank** \- assigned to experienced chūnin. They are missions anticipated to involve combat with other ninja. Examples are guarding people, espionage, or killing other ninja. The reward for a B-rank mission is between 150,000 and 200,000 ryō.

**A-rank** \- assigned to jōnin, concerning, among other things, village-or state-level matters and trends. Examples are guarding VIPs or suppressing ninja forces. The reward for an A-rank mission is between 150,000 and 1,000,000 ryō.

**S-rank** \- assigned to experienced jōnin and concern state-level confidential matters. Examples are assassinating VIPs, and transporting highly classified documents. The reward for an S-rank mission is at minimum 1,000,000 ryō.

"Thanks you jiji" Naruto said as he left his office

* * *

Meanwhile back in Highschool Dxd Hell

Every since Naruto left years ago things in the underworld was hell. The beal clan was act supior. Like nothing has ever happen. Unfortunately for them the devils of the underworld heard of Naruto's exploits in the war and they created a statue in his honor.

The beal clan tried to deny his existence but many devils that wheree under his protection or army low class devils and mid class devils left and created there own space in the underworld.

It was a tense time in the underworld.

But little do they know that in the years to come Naruto Beal will be back.

The strongest beal and the true king of the underworld will be back.

review fav follow

Darth Plageuis signing out


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I'm gonna redo Naruto true king of the underworld **


End file.
